Puer Natus Est Nobis ALTERNATE STORY
by Woemcat
Summary: What surprises come to Draco Malfoy during his final year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Puer Natus Est Nobis** – Chapter 4 Alternate

_A/N—Here's the alternate Chapter 4. I decided to go the other way because I could see how going this way could detract with the main part of the story. Still, this chapter's great, so I'm posting an alternate story here. This incorporates more Draco/Astoria, but is still somewhat Narcissa/Lucius centric._

_Approximately two weeks later, the day of the New Year's Ball (New Year's Eve and into New Year's Day). Narcissa's 22 weeks along._

* * *

Draco sits in his room, pondering the last couple weeks and his relationship with Astoria Greengrass and the pregnancy scare they had. _Whew! That was close!_ he thinks to himself. Every morning since the day he returned from Hogwarts, he got an owl from Astoria, either asking him to come over so they could do the test together, or the results of that day's test. For awhile, each time they did the test or she did it alone, it was grey. However, they were flooded with major relief just about a week ago when the test glowed a faint green. He wondered if they'd not done it right and then finally figured it out and got an accurate result. Whatever the case may be, he was glad that they weren't pregnant. He wasn't ready to be a father yet and she certainly wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Plus, he didn't know how in Merlin's name he was going to explain it to his parents had the result been positive. At least they don't have to worry about that.

Now the only things he has to worry about are getting through next term, graduating, and finding a job. He really hopes that he's accepted into the Auror internship at the Ministry, but he's got a lot of competition and strikes against him. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have also applied; he's not sure who else has applied. Potter will be a newlywed or at least engaged when the internship starts, so that may give him an edge. _Like he and Weasel need an edge!_ he grumbles, _They're heroes in the Wizarding World. Heck, they're heroes in HIS parents' world too!_ Draco looks at his tattooed forearm and frowns. The mark's faded some, but he doubts it'll ever completely go away. The mark of a Death Eater. He'll always be known as a Death Eater. It doesn't matter that he was forced to take the mark; he's got the mark forever. _Strike One!_

The once respected or feared Malfoy name is now "mud." _Strike Two!_

And then had he become a teenaged, unwed father? _Strike Three! You're out!_ Isn't that what some of the Mudlbl-, umm muggle-borns who were into this game called "Baseball" would say?

He sighs and reads the last owl from Astoria:

_Draco,_

_Good news! We got green today! Now we can breathe a sigh of relief. See you in a few days at the Ball. Love you!_

_-AG_

So, that's one less strike against him.

He looks at his timepiece and realizes he needs to get ready to pick her up for the Ball at the Zambini's. Normally, he would hate these dances. They used to be full of pomp and prestige and a bit of snobbery. They were basically celebrations of pure-blood supremacy. Yes, making a show at a Ball is something that "Malfoys have to do," as his father would tell him each time he'd balk, but he hated these things. He smirks, _Well, that and I'd always get paired with Pansy Parkinson. I can't stand that girl! I don't know why I dated her. Yes, I do! It was expected of us._ He looks at the picture of Astoria and him that weekend at Hogsmeade and smiles. How he loves this girl! This is the first time he's been able to take someone of his choosing. He can't wait to have her on his arm and to be able to dance the New Year in with her.

Draco carefully lays out his dress robes and begins preparing for the Ball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucius and Narcissa are also preparing for the Ball. He wonders what her dress looks like, although he knows she'll look good in it.. She refused to show it to him or model it, insisting it's a surprise. He did receive an owl from Andromeda (the first one ever), telling him that he'll love it. Of course he'll love it. She looks beautiful in everything she wears. Heck, she could wear sack cloth and ashes and she'd still look beautiful. He takes in the lovely image of her sitting at her vanity in her housecoat, putting on makeup and fixing her hair.

"So," Lucius begins, "do you know who Draco's taking to the Ball?"

"No," she replies, brushing her soft tresses. "I know he's not taking Pansy Parkinson. He told me not to pair him with her this time."

"Our son has a girlfriend," he smiles and plants a soft kiss on her neck.

She leans in closer and answers, "Mmm, Hmmm!"

"Wonder if it's that girl we saw him with at King's Cross Station?" he asks, walking to the wardrobe, and taking out his dress robe.

"I was hoping he would take Daphne Greengrass. She's a nice girl."

Lucius puts his white button up shirt and trousers on. "I don't really care who it is, as long as she's a nice pure-blood from Slytherin."

"Would you want him to date Millicent Bulstrode?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Lucius can't help but shudder in horror, which causes her to giggle.

They resume preparing for the ball in silence until Narcissa changes the subject. "You hear the newest on the guest list?" she queries, almost afraid to tell him.

Lucius looks at her curiously, "No, who?"

"You're not going to like it," she warns. "and I want you to be on your best behaviour."

"Best behaviour?" he chokes out, laughingly, as he bends down behind her and puts his arms around her shoulders, planting kisses on the side of her neck. "I'm always on my best behaviour."

Doing her best to turn and look at her husband, she continues, "I'm serious. Promise me you'll be on your best behaviour."

"I promise."

"Lucius," she looks at him suspiciously.

"I promise, but you're acting like The Golden Trio and Arthur Weasley and the rest of the Weasels and Weaslettes will be there," he plays.

"Actually..." she trails off, sheepishly.

A look of horror spreads across his face. "NO!"

"Yes."

Fuming, he continues, "Oh, that's just great! We ought not to go if they're going to let all the riff-raff in."

"Lucius Abraxus Malfoy! We are going to the Ball and you promised to be on your best behaviour!"

"But? Arthur Weasley!" he begs.

Changing her tone, Narcissa decides a little bribery might work, "You know," she begins playfully, "if we don't go to the ball, I won't let you see me in my dress." She stands up, faces her husband and puts her arms around his waist. "and you know you want to see me in it." She leans in and kisses him seductively.

Lucius melts in defeat. "All right. I'll behave."

"Good!" she kisses him again in triumph. "Now, finish getting ready while I put on my dress." The baby takes this time to begin kicking, which makes Narcissa laugh.

"She's kicking, isn't she?" he asks. She nods.

"Alright, Adrastea Etoile," Lucius begins, "you've gotta go to sleep for awhile. Mommy and daddy want to be alone for a bit." He places a loving hand over the baby. "Daddy loves you." He looks up at his wife and notices she's in tears. "Cissa?"

Narcissa smiles, tears flowing, "I love you."

They pull in for a close embrace and passionate kiss.

* * *

**A little while later.**

Lucius and Draco are standing in the foyer, at the foot of the grand staircase, waiting on Narcissa to make her appearance. Both men are dressed in black dress robes, stark white button-up shirts and black satin cravats. Lucius's hair flows loose over his shoulders.

After a small wait, Narcissa appears at the top of the stairs. Lucius can't take his eyes off her as she descends the stairs. Draco smiles seeing his mother beaming.

_She looks breathtaking! _Lucius thinks to himself.

She is wearing a deep green floor-length gown with a soft lace bodice, ending in a plunging V-neck and three-quarter length sleeves. The skirt is a soft shimmery organza with a reverse V empire waist. The cut of the gown flatters her figure and shows off the baby without being immodest. Her hair is in a partial up-do with the rest laying softly past her shoulders.

She meets her beloved at the foot of the stairs. He takes her hand, giving it a soft kiss as he places his hand in hers. "You look stunning!" he remarks.

Narcissa beams.

"Yeah, you look great," Draco adds.

"Thanks guys!"

"Shall we?" Lucius suggests.

"I'll meet you there," Draco reminds, as he heads to the fireplace. Stepping in with a pinch of powder, he calls, "Greengrass residence!"

The couple walks out the door. Their carriage is parked at the gate. He opens the door and helps his wife in before taking his seat beside her. Soon, they're off to the ball.

* * *

**Greengrass Residence**

Draco descends the floo network and into the Greengrass's fireplace in the foyer. He dusts himself off and meets Astoria's parents and Blaise Zambini. Blaise and Daphne have been dating since the beginning of the school year and fixed Draco and Astoria up one Hogsmeade weekend so that they could double date. Blaise is wearing a black dressrobe, similar to Draco's, but with a sapphire satin cravat.

The boys are nervously waiting for their dates, but their wait is short as the girls appear at the top of the stairs. The boys' jaws drop in amazement, for their dates look lovely.

Daphne is wearing a sexy form-fitting floor-length sapphire gown constructed of a beautiful, stretch jersey fabric. The one shoulder style is encrusted with beads and crystals as it continues to the dramatic open back. The beads and crystals start at the bust, where there is a small oval cut out, drapes over the shoulder and diagonally down the back, wrapping around the front at the bust, and continuing the diagonal to a mid-thigh slit, showing off her lean figure and black princess-cut two-inch heeled slippers. The gown graces a semi-bare back, which ends in a deep V just above her hips. There is also a narrow strap of fabric traveling in an opposite diagonal from her waist, traveling across her back and joining with the crystal strap at the center of her back. Her hair is in a French-twist up-do, with a ringlet falling at each temple.

Astoria is wearing a floor-length glitter tulle ballgown. The gown has a sweetheart strapless neckline with dramatic peacock accents the bodice and skirt. The full soft material of the dress is infused with glittery detail. The bodice** is a s**weetheart strapless; ruched bodice with large appliqués of peacock feather, and zip closure. The skirt is a full ball gown with peacock appliqués scattered throughout; one layer of tulle is fuchsia, one is black, and then an overlay of fuchsia. Her hair is swept in a partial up-do with a similar peacock clasp and the rest falls to her shoulders in soft curls. She wears silver princess-cut two-inch heeled slippers.

The girls glide down the stairs. Each of the young men kiss their date's hand. "You look lovely," Draco remarks. He notices Astoria's smile seems a bit forced, and makes a mental note to ask later.

Blaise, placing a light kiss on Daphne's cheek, states, "And you look amazing!"

The girls blush and give their parents a kiss on their cheeks and leave with Draco and Blaise, as Blaise brought his carriage to transport the two couples to and from the Ball.

* * *

**At the Zambini's house**

As each couple arrives, the master of ceremonies announce their arrival through the threshold. Although Narcissa is ecstatic about the pregnancy, she is a bit nervous about how some of the other guests might react. Gossip travels quickly through pure-blood society, and this is the first formal outing since the war concluded. Lucius is trying to hide the disgust and dread over the possibility of running into Arthur Weasley. However, that is tempered a bit due to the pride he feels over his beautiful bride beside him.

"Announcing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!" the emcee announces as they cross the threshold. She can feel the eyes upon her, some in shock and others are smiling. The couple acknowledges the Parkinsons and the Greengrasses, and then heads to the dance floor. Lucius spots Arthur Weasley dancing with his wife. Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny are close by as well. He frowns, trying to manage his disgust.

"Behave!" Narcissa whispers.

Without saying a word, Lucius wraps his wife in an embrace and together, they glide across the dance floor. The baby starts kicking, which elicits a couple giggles from Narcissa. Lucius beams with pride.

The couple hears some of the women chattering in a corner, but it's hard to ignore it.

"Can you believe it?" Ms. Nott asks Violet Parkinson. "The nerve of them showing up here. Don't they know it's not proper for a pure-blood to be seen in public with child?"

"I know!" Violet echoes. "Shameful, isn't it?"

"What's shameful," Mrs. Crabbe spits, "is that there will be another Malfoy scum running around. The Wizarding World does NOT need another Malfoy."

"Maybe it'll be a squib! Wouldn't that be poetry?" Adrienne Puce chortles.

The other women nod in agreement.

About half an hour later, Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass and Draco and Astoria arrive at the Ball. They walk into Blaise's house and the emcee announces their arrival.

"Announcing Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass!"

The couples head toward the dance floor. Draco can tell that Astoria still seems a bit worried, so he envelops her in a protective embrace as they dance to the music. Astoria lays her head near his left shoulder, facing in, taking in the scent of his cologne. He hopes there will be an opportunity for them to slip out so he can ask her about what is worrying her.

Meanwhile, Narcissa is getting a bit thirsty. "Lucius, let's go get some punch. I'm getting thirsty." The Malfoys make their way to the punch bowl. He fixes his wife and himself a cup of punch.

Lucius and Narcissa clink their glasses as he toasts, "to us, to our son, and to our beautiful daughter. May the New Year bring us peace and happiness."

Narcissa blushes, "to us!"

The couple takes a sip of punch. Lucius spots Arthur and Molly Weasley beside him at the punchbowl. "Weasley," Lucius growls.

"Malfoy," Arthur grunts.

Narcissa and Molly glare a warning at their husbands, before nodding, acknowledging each other. They lead their husbands away from each other before violence breaks out.

* * *

**Approaching Midnight**

The guests cease dancing as the music stops, so everyone can count down the New Year. Lucius and Narcissa look at each other, their eyes sparkling.

"I am the luckiest man on earth," Lucius remarks. "I have a beautiful wife, a handsome son, who has grown up to be a great young man, and soon, will have a little daughter to make our family complete." He places his left hand on the side of her abdomen and smiles.

Narcissa can't help but smile. "I think our son is dancing with the next Mrs. Malfoy."

"How can you tell?" he asks, puzzled.

"Haven't you noticed? He looks at her just like you looked at me when we were their age," she beams.

"He does?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier. She seems so lovely and if Draco's happy with her, then I am happy."

"Do you think they'll marry anytime soon?"

"Mmmm," she muses, "probably not. However, if he gets accepted into that internship, we and the Greengrasses may be throwing them an engagement party this summer."

As the dancing winds down as the guests gather to ring in the New Year, Draco takes this time to lead Astoria to a secluded spot so they can talk. Once he has ascertained that they will not be disturbed, Draco begins to talk with his date.

"You don't seem to be yourself. What's going on?"

Astoria's eyes drift down and to the right as she fights back tears.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worried.

She shakes her head as tears stream down her face. "Dra..." she sniffs.

"What? You can tell me."

"I took the test again."

He's becoming increasingly concerned, "Why? When?" he chokes out.

"This morning."

Draco feels his stomach drop to his toes. "Why?"

"When I sent you the owl last week, the test was..."

"Yeah, you said the test was green." He fights back the annoyance he's feeling.

"It was only a faint green, so I decided to wait a few days and do it again."

He doesn't like where this is going and feels a great big _Uh-Oh!_ coming on. "So, wh...what did it read?"

"Bright red," she almost wails. "Draco, I'm pregnant."

_This is NOT happening! _he thinks to himself. _Oh Merlin, we're doomed!_

Astoria sees the fright cross her date's face. "Say something, please!"

"W...we...we're g...g...gon...gonna have a, have a b...b...baby?"

"Yes."

Draco envelops her into an embrace and they both break down in tears. They hear the crowd inside count down and ring in the New Year. The New Year for Draco and Astoria is now much different from what they had anticipated.

"When do you want to tell our parents?" Draco asks.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow, erm, tonight, uhh, you know, as soon as possible."

"That...that's good. You and your folks can come over after dinner." he suggests.

"Okay."

"C...can we t...try the spell again? I wanna see for myself."

"Sure."

Draco finds a more secluded spot, one where Astoria can lie down. He takes off his robe and drapes it on the bench, so she won't get her dress dirty. Then he helps her onto the bench, draws his wand and begins waving it over her abdomen in a clockwise fashion. "Ostendere Gravidate." This time, they don't have to wait the full three minutes, for his wand glows a bright red almost immediately.

He helps her sit up, joins her on the bench and the couple cries in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, the mood is increasingly celebratory.

"Attention! Attention!" Mrs. Zambini announces. "It's time to ring in the New Year!"

The crowd counts down. "Ten! Nine! Eight!..."

The Malfoys take in each other's countenances.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"I love you!" Lucius and Narcissa mouth to each other.

"Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" A shower of balloons and confetti rain down on the guests as they cheer.

The Malfoys pull into a deep kiss as confetti continues to rain. "Happy New Year, Cissa."

"Happy New Year, Darling." She cocks her head to the side, as if in thought.

"What?" he asks, curiously.

"We're gonna have a baby THIS year."

"And I can't wait," he grins, enveloping her in another kiss.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor New Year's Night at dinner. **

Lucius and Narcissa can't help but notice that their son seems incredibly nervous. He keeps picking at his food and doesn't say much.

"Is everything alright?" Narcissa asks, curious.

"I guess," he mumbles.

"It just seems that something's bothering you," Lucius interjects.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?" she continues.

"Not now," he sighs, "but Astoria and her folks are coming over after dinner."

"What did you do?" Lucius asks, barely controlling his anger.

Draco is frustrated and huffs. "Let's not talk about it now. I just wanna get through dinner. Okay?"

The three finish dinner in silence.

Shortly after dinner, Astoria and her parents and sister arrive in the foyer fireplace. The Malfoys receive their guests. Draco approaches his girlfriend and envelops her in a wordless embrace. The couple try to push back the tears threatening to form.

Lucius extends his hand to Mr. Greengrass, "Adrian."

"Lucius," the dark-haired gentleman returns the greeting.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Calista Greengrass asks Narcissa.

"No," Narcissa answers, "he hasn't said a thing, except that you were coming over. Astoria hasn't told you anything either?"

"No, she hasn't."

Draco, still in an embrace with Astoria, whispers in her ear, "What's Daphne doing here?"

"I figured she needed to know, so I went ahead and asked her to come," she whispers back.

"You alright?"

"No. You?"

"Not really."

The couple break apart and Draco greets Daphne before ushering everyone into the sitting room. Draco and Astoria take the loveseat, direct the Greengrasses to take the couch across from the loveseat, and then he takes his wand and creates a second love seat for his parents, catercorner from the loveseat and couch. He takes his girlfriend's hand for support and inhales. Astoria nods.

"Mother, father," Draco begins, "remember when you told me about my baby sister and I suggested the name Electra?"

"Yes," the elder Malfoys say in unison, as they figure out where this conversation is going.

"And mother," he continues, "you said when I'm grown and have a child, that if my wife allows it, I can use that name?"

"Yes," Narcissa answers.

Draco feels like he is losing his nerve. Astoria figures this out and gives his hand a little squeeze. "Well, we may be using that name around August or September."

"WHAT?!" Lucius and Adrian boom.

"Is this true?" Calista asks.

"It's true," Astoria affirms, meekly, "I'm pregnant."

Daphne turns ashen and wishes she could disappear. "Uhh, Uhh, I...I've gotta go...uhh...do something." She stands up and begins backing out of the room, "yeah, I'll see you later, sis."

After Daphne leaves, Narcissa speaks up, "Draco!" Tears are streaming down her face. "I...I thought we taught you better than that."

"What are you planning to do?" Calista inquires, "You'll still have two more years at Hogwarts after the baby is born. You're not getting rid of it; you will carry it to term."

"I know, mother," she scowls. "We haven't thought that far yet."

Draco pipes up, "I wanna keep it!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Lucius growls. "You know you'll have to get a job and that your chances at the Auror Internship have just gone up in smoke."

Draco hears a big ole _Strike Three! _in his head. Before he could reply, he hears, "Maybe not, Lucius." Then he realizes his mom came to his defense.

"And Astoria," Calista interjects, "are you sure you and Draco want to keep it?"

"YES!" the couple shouts.

Draco looks at his mother's pregnant abdomen and then back at his parents. "I know this is a great disappointment to you both and with your baby coming a couple of months or so before mine, but I just can't imagine giving up my baby and letting someone else raise it."

Lucius inhales to speak, but Draco interrupts him. "Father, I know it'll be hard, but we'll make it. If I can't get the internship, I'll get another job."

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Adrian barks. "Are you gonna marry her and be involved in the baby's life or are you going to just send money and visit the baby every once in a while?"

"Dad!" Astoria shrieks.

"Mr. Greengrass, I love your daughter. I wanna marry her someday, but one thing at a time. I am going to be involved in my baby's life."

"We're not gonna solve this tonight," Narcissa yawns. "I think we need to take this up at some other time."

"I agree," Calista echoes.

The Greengrasses say their goodnights and Adrian and Calista enter the fireplace. "Coming, Astoria?" he asks.

"Go on ahead," she directs, "I wanna say goodbye to Draco." Her parents glare at her. "Please? Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy can watch us. Please?"

They floo back to their house, while the elder Malfoys stand, with crossed arms. "Okay, hurry it up," Narcissa warns.

"I'll see you later," Draco says softly, enveloping Astoria in an embrace.

"Please, owl me," she replies.

"I love you," they say in unison, before ending the embrace in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, Lucius clears his throat, and the couple take that as a signal to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Astoria," Narcissa states.

Draco leads Astoria into the fireplace and gives her another gentle kiss. "Goodnight."

"Greengrass Manor," Astoria ascends the floo network in a flash.

Wordlessly, Draco walks past his parents, his head hung down, and heads to his bedroom.

* * *

**In the Malfoy Master bedroom**

Lucius and Narcissa enter their bedroom silent and in shock. They're still trying to absorb the conversation their son just had with them. As Narcissa approaches her wardrobe to retrieve her nightgown, tears begin streaming down her face.

Lucius walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her in an embrace. "Hey,"

She turns around to face her husband and can see tears are threatening to fall from his eyes as well. "Oh Lucius, this can't be happening!"

"I know," he inhales, as this is feeling surreal.

"Our son!" she can't finish the sentence.

"It feels so surreal."

"Our son and his girlfriend are having a baby," she hiccups. "For the life of me, I would never have guessed this."

"Me either."

"I mean, this isn't what I wanted for him."

"His life's going to be much, much different from any of us had planned," Lucius sighs. "This may cost him the internship."

The mention of the internship causes Narcissa to cry harder. "It could cost him his career."

"I don't think that would happen," he assures, "but I have a feeling the Greengrasses will insist that he marry her before the baby is born."

"He's not ready for marriage!" she insists.

"I know, but he's a grown man. He's not ready for a baby and yet, he has one on the way."

The couple continue in their embrace and cry in each other's arms.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 4_

_A/N—Hope you enjoyed the alternate chapter. I plan on continuing the alternate story as well as the regular story. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Puer Natus Est Nobis **– Chapter 5 Alternate

_A/N—Here's where the two stories diverge. Yes, there's one scene that's somewhat common with the other chapter 5. However, the chapters from this point on will be largely independent of the other story. They will parallel in time, but this is AU to the other story. And yes, Astoria's in a couple classes w/ the 7th years as she tested out of some at the beginning of the year—due to the failed previous year and the Battle, students have the option of testing into higher levels (similar to high schoolers at AP classes) and repeating 7th years have the option of taking 7th year courses w/ enrichment courses along. Astoria's only in Potions and DADA w/ 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors._

_A/N2—I was somewhat inspired by "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" in one scene. Sorry if it seems corny, but I like it._

_Mid March—Narcissa's 32 weeks along and Astoria's 16 weeks along._

* * *

Draco sits in his dorm and broods. This semester has been the hardest ever in his tenure at Hogwarts. It even tops his sixth year when he was supposed to assassinate Dumbledore and that's hard to do! He and his girlfriend found out over the semester break that they're expecting a baby in August or September. _I never dreamed this would happen to me! I'm not ready to be a father._ A lump begins to form in his throat. _Here I am repeating my seventh year, because of the asinine war, I narrowly escape going to Azkaban, I'm graduating and still haven't heard anything about the internship, and now a baby. I am so not ready for this!_ Tears start welling in his eyes. _Astoria's folks hate me and I've done nothing to improve the Malfoy name. I know her parents want me to marry her and although they haven't said anything, I have a feeling mother and father want me to marry her as well. Merlin, I'm too young for this! _Looking up at the ceiling, he sighs. _Why can't I just go back to having fun playing Quiddich?_

The train ride back to Hogwarts was stressful. Draco had hoped to secure a compartment for just Astoria and him, but Goyle, Zambini, Daphne and Parkinson insisted on joining them. So, basically they did exactly the same thing they did on the ride to King's Cross last month: hold each other close and not say much. The others just thought they were snogging, however, that was the last thing on their mind.

They have talked some about the baby, but if they weren't working on homework, they just held each other. Gossip spreads fast in Hogwarts, so they dreaded the day that their secret got out. Of course Daphne knew, but they swore her to secrecy. In order to have some support, Draco decided to tell Blaise about the baby upon returning to Hogwarts, but Blaise beat him to it, somewhat.

* * *

**The first weekend of the new semester (mid-January; Astoria's eight weeks along)**

Draco, Astoria, Blaise and Daphne go on their usual outing to the Three Broomsticks, but the trip was bittersweet. It was the location of their first date, and it was also where they conceived their child. Blaise could tell that his best friend and his girlfriend were not their usual selves; they seemed a lot quieter than normal and their conversation seemed a bit forced.

After the couples return to Hogwarts, Daphne and Astoria excuse themselves to go to the library. Blaise goes back to his dorm room to take a nap and Draco decides to take a walk on the grounds. Despite that it is bitter cold and snowing, Draco does not notice. He walks around for about two hours before returning to the dorm room. Although he would have rather been alone, he didn't mind so much that Blaise was in the room. At least no one else was. As soon as Blaise sees Draco enter the room, he whispers "Muffilato!"

Draco makes his way to his bed, stretches out and absently looks at the ceiling. His brow furrows in a frown and he doesn't know whether to cry or sleep. He feels like he has aged twenty years in a span of eight weeks.

"What's going on with you, man?" Blaise asks, wanting to get to the bottom of what was causing his best friend's funk.

Draco decides to play dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah you do," he corners, sitting up in his bed.

"No, I don't."

"Look man, you may be able to fool everyone else around you with your false optimism, but you can't fool me," the darker man challenges, "You haven't been yourself since the New Year's Ball and neither has Astoria."

Draco stares blankly at his friend, but does not reply.

"Something's going on. Now spill."

Realizing he isn't going to get out it, Draco decides to level with him. "Astoria's pregnant."

"Whoa." his jaw drops, as he tries in vain to find his words. "I...I...I don't know what to say."

"Yeah." the blond sighs.

"H...How long?"

"Eight weeks. She told me at the Ball."

"When?"

"That day in November," Draco begins, "you know, when the four of us went to The Three Broomsticks and then the two of us disappeared?"

"Yeah?"

"We got a room so we could be alone together. We didn't intend to let this happen; I...it just kinda did."

"No. Uhh, n...n...no. I mean, when will the baby arrive?" Blaise is blushing. "The other was a bit of an overshare there."

"August or September."

"Right before your internship is supposed to begin."

"Yeah," he replies, sullen, "if I even get it now. I already had two strikes against me: being a Death Eater and having the Dark Mark and being a Malfoy. Now this. Three strikes; I'm out."

Confused, Blaise rubs his temples, "Huh? Three strikes?"

"Yeah, some of the Mudbl-, I mean Muggleborns around here are into baseball and the saying goes three strikes and the batter's out."

"Ah!"

"Now I don't think I'll even get it."

"So, how did the folks react?"

Draco sits up, faces his friend, and buries his face in his hands. "They went ballistic. Her parents want me to marry her."

"Man, I'm sorry. This has gotta suck."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to?"

"Going to what?" Draco echoes, looking at his friend.

"Ask her to marry you."

"Probably." He darts up and begins pacing. "ARGH! I've really messed things up! Here I am trying to graduate a year fecking late, keep my grades up so I can be Valedictorian. It seems like that's all father wants from me, is for me to beat Hermione Granger. I'm also Head Boy, well, who knows for how much longer. Then, there's Quiddich and the ever-illusive internship." He pauses and lets Blaise absorb it all. "I've messed things up for Astoria too. She's got two more years. Now, how is she gonna do that?"

"Dunno, man."

He throws his hands up in disgust. "UGH! This all feels so surreal. I just wanna wake up and this all be a dream!" He sits in resignation.

"Man," Blaise replies, walking over to his friend, "I don't know what to say." He sits down and pats him on the back. "I'm sure as hell glad I'm not in this situation."

"Well, don't be in this situation. I mean, I know I love the baby already and I have a feeling it'll be alright once he or she gets here, but I'm not ready to be a father!" He stands up in a hurry.

"Where you going?"

"Out. I gotta think."

Draco leaves and goes for another walk.

* * *

**Back to the present.**

Draco looks at his timepiece and realizes it's time for Potions Class. He's missed breakfast. _Oh well! Doesn't matter. I'm not that hungry anyway. _Opening his trunk, he pulls out a couple of Chocolate Frogs and a small sack of Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Astoria and him to share in class. One thing he's tried to do is to keep a stash of snacks so she'll always have some on hand. It saddens him that she has a horrid case of morning sickness, which reminds him of what a fool he's been. He doesn't understand why it's called "morning sickness;" hers tends to hit at random times of the day.

Sighing, he grabs his books and heads out the door. Astoria's waiting for him in the Common Room. He takes a moment to look at her. _She looks stunning!_ A small smile crosses his lips. She's starting to show; he can see proof that this is real: That's HIS baby. He savours the bit of excitement and with a bit more spring in his step, he descend the stairs. "Hey, love. How are you feeling?"

"A little nauseous, but other than that, I'm okay." she replies, unsure.

Draco looks in her eyes, "You don't seem so sure."

Fighting back tears, she continues, "Nothing fits! I had to enlarge my uniform today because it was getting too tight."

He takes her into an embrace and holds her.

"I have NOTHING to wear and people are starting to talk!" Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Who?" he inquires, pulling out of the embrace a bit and looking her in the eyes.

"EVERYONE!"

"Tell me who and I'll take care of them."

"Millicent Bulstrode and her bloody git of a sister Abby have been yanking my chain. Even Parkinson and Goyle have been jerks too."

"I'll hex them into the next century!" He growls.

"Actually, Zambini placed a Bat Bogey Hex on them. He even turned Milicent's hair orange!"

"Good." Hugging her as tight as he can, "Tell me, please, if anyone else bugs you. I wanna know, okay?"

"Okay."

"I mean it. This is our baby. No more secrets."

"Alright," she laughs. "You always know how to make me feel better, but we've gotta go to class and I've got an appointment with Madame Pomfrey this afternoon at four."

"I'll be there." Draco takes her hand as they walk to Potions class. "She's the only who knows, isn't she?"

"Yes," she smiles.

"What's the appointment for?" Suddenly, he becomes anxious, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Don't worry," she reassures. "Madame Pomfrey just wants to make sure the baby's healthy."

The couple takes their seats in Potions class. They hear chatter, but they try to ignore it.

"Hey! Eat too many Exploding Bon Bons?" Millicent sneers.

"Yeah," Pansy adds, "I bet she chows down on Cornish Pasties and Firewhisky when she goes to Hogsmeade."

"No," a Gryffindor pipes up, "she's probably pregnant." Astoria blushes as the girl continues, "She looks like she's carrying at least four in there."

Draco's face becomes redder and redder as he tries in vain to ignore them. Steam is coming out of his ears.

"I bet it's Draco's" another Gryffindor girl adds.

"No," Pansy spits in contempt, "who knows whose it is? She's slept around with every Tom, Dick and Harry!"

"That's it!" Draco yells, wielding his wand at the lot. "Silencio!" All of the girls who were taunting Astoria found themselves mute. He rushes toward Milicent, Pansy and Annie Spinnet, the Gryffindor girl and her seatmate (who also chimed in). "See how you like this! Apparent Gravidam Septem Diebus!" he shouts, with a sneer.

Suddenly, the girls' abdomens began growing, buttons popping from their blouses. Shrieks of horror filled the classroom as they swelled until they were the size of a forty week pregnancy. Astoria covers her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh. Harry, Ron and Hermione occupy themselves in their books, trying to ignore the commotion before them.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Professor Slughorn shouts, as he enters the classroom. He sees Draco still pointing his wand at Millicent and Pansy. "Mister Malfoy! McGonagall's office NOW! Fifty points from Slytherin!" Without a word, Draco scoops up his books and storms out of the room. Astoria rushes out after him. The professor addresses the girls. "Girls, go see Madame Pomfrey. Maybe she can do something for you." The girls waddle out of the room, cursing their fate and the one who cast the spell.

* * *

**On the way to McGonagall's office**

"Draco, wait!" Astoria calls. He slows down to let her catch up. "I'll go with you."

"Y...you don't have to."

"Please, I want to. We probably need to tell Professor McGonagall about the baby anyway."

"Alright." They walk to the Headmistress's office in silence. As they approach the door, Draco declares, "Cat Whiskers!" The door opens up and the pair enter the office. The professor sits at her desk waiting for them.

"Draco Malfoy!" she frets, "what in Merlin's name has gotten into you? I just got an owl from Professor Slughorn stating that you blew up Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Annie Spinnet and Fiona McLaggen! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I did it." he replies as the pair sit in the chairs across from the professor.

The professor is puzzled, "But why?"

"They were harassing Astoria."

Minerva looks at the girl.

"Professor, they were ragging on me because I'm pregnant."

"What?" she gasps, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground.

"I...I am." She turns to her boyfriend. "Help me up?" Draco extends his hand; she rises, opening her robe to show her protruding abdomen.

"Astoria? I...I don't believe it. And Draco," she adds, eyes upon the young man, "I take it you're the father?"

"I am."

"How...how far along?"

"Sixteen weeks," the girl answers.

"I assume you've seen Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes, and I have another appointment this afternoon."

"Very good." She inhales and continues, still a bit flustered, "Miss Greengrass, if you don't mind, I need to talk with Mister Malfoy."

After placing a chaste kiss on her beloved's lips, she leaves the office.

"I wanted to tell you before you found out from another student, but the Ministry is only offering two internship spots this year."

"And I assume I did not get one of these spots," Draco comments, deflated.

"I'm sorry."

"Lemme guess. Harry and Ron?"

"Yes." She sees the anger begin to boil in the lad before her, so she holds up her hand, to stop him. "I have a proposition for you and hear me out before you say anything." Draco shifts in his seat and grudgingly listens. "Your potions grades have been outstanding since your first year here and you and Hermione Granger are in the running for Valedictorian." This makes him smile. "Have you ever considered a teaching career?"

"No." His curiosity piques.

"So, I want to offer you a student teaching position, teaching Potions Class to the first through third year students. You'd be working under the direction of Professor Slughorn."

"Is anyone else going to be doing student teaching?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom's going to be teaching Herbology and Leif Summerby will be teaching Muggle Studies."

A half-smile crosses Draco's lips, "Anyone teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"No, that class is reserved for full professors, sorry." A wave of disappointment washes over Draco. McGonagall continues, "However, there will be guest lecture spots from time to time. Yes, Harry will be filling some of these spots, but I know I can convince Professor MacDonald to give you a few guest spots as well."

"Yes. I'll do it!" Draco smiles, "But I need to figure out housing, since Astoria and I will have a baby and all."

"We'll figure something out. There is housing for student teachers and their families and if the two of you plan to be married, then we can work something out."

Draco and Professor McGonagall continue to iron out a few details and then races out of the office to tell Astoria the good news.

He looks at his timepiece and sees that it's about half an hour before their Defense Against the Dark Arts class begins, so he makes his way to their dorms. Although he's not allowed in the girls dorms, he whispers, "paterisne me in," which neutralizes the protective charms around the dorm. He walks up the stairs and into the fifth-year dorm and sees Astoria fast asleep. Because he does not want to disturb her, he writes her a note, telling her he'll meet her at Madame Pomfrey's office at four. He lays the note by his beloved, places a gentle kiss on her forehead, and heads out the door for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

**At Madame Pomfrey's Office**

Draco enters the hospital ward, excited. He can't wait to see images of his baby. Even though he's nervous and feels ill-prepared, he is excited about seeing images of his child for the first time. Astoria's already there, lying in one of the beds with the privacy curtain around her. The father-to-be makes his way over to his beloved.

"Astoria?" He calls.

"Over here, love." She answers back.

Draco joins her and sits in a chair by her bedside.

"How did it go with Professor McGonagall? Did you get the internship?"

"No, I didn't. Potter and Weasley got the spots."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she frowns in disappointment.

"Well, it's okay, kinda, because McGonagall offered me a student teaching position, teaching potions starting this fall."

Astoria squeals with glee and takes her love into her arms. "I'm so happy for you!"

Madame Pomfrey approaches the couple before they're able to discuss it further. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fat."

"I think she's beautiful."

"Besides feeling fat," Pomfrey chuckles, "how are you feeling?"

"Aside for nausea that haunts me at random times, I feel okay."

The nurse examines the young woman and finds that Astoria and the baby are healthy. "Would you like to see the baby?" The couple nods in anticipation. Before she says the incantation to display the baby's image, her brow furrows.

"Wh...what is it?" A concerned Draco asks. "You said the baby's healthy."

"Yes, everything's fine. Lemme show you." With a wave of her wand, an image appears over Astoria. The couple stares at the image in shock.

"Wait," the father-to-be chokes out, "Why do I see two images?"

"It's because you're having twins," she explains. After a brief pause to allow the young couple time to absorb the news, she continues, "The twins are identical; they're in the same sac, so you will either have two boys or two girls."

"I...i...is it late enough to see?" Astoria fumbles over her words.

"I could do a gender spell, or you could find out the 'old-fashioned' way at your next appointment."

"Uhhh," he stammers, still in shock, "I th...think one big piece of news is enough for today." Astoria nods in agreement.

"Very well then."

After the appointment ends, the couple walks back to their dorm in stunned silence. They reach Draco's room, and find they're alone, so he performs a silencing and lock out charm. The couple discuss their shock over the news and decide this is not something they want to tell their folks in a letter. Instead, they'll tell them the next time they see them. However, Draco decides to write his parents and let them know about the internship and student teaching offer. Astoria goes back to her room and takes another nap.

* * *

**At Malfoy Manor**

Lucius is massaging Narcissa's legs because this late stage in pregnancy has caused her some awful leg cramps. Nothing seems to help them except for his magic touch. He starts at her feet and gradually works his way up her legs until he reaches her upper thighs. Leaning in, he steals a couple of tender kisses. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, keeping him in place, while she returns a few kisses of her own.

"Mmm! I want you now!" she pleads, between kisses. She pulls him closer to her.

"Are you sure?" he asks, hoping she'll say yes.

"Absolutely!" She positions herself until she is in a reclining position, taking Lucius with her.

"Engorgio!" he commands. Suddenly, the couch transforms to the size of a double bed. He positions himself beside his wife and travels from her cheek to her neck, planting soft kisses along the way.

"Here!" she directs, taking his hand and placing it on her left breast. He begins massaging her breast. Sparks of pleasure travel throughout her body.

All of a sudden the couple hears a tapping on the window, which startles them out of their moment. "Damn!" Lucius curses under his breath, while Narcissa sighs in resignation.

They look over toward the window and see Draco's owl, Fang pecking at the window. Reluctantly, Lucius disentangles from his wife, crosses the room, and opens the window. The owl flies in and deposits an envelope into his hand. He grabs a treat from his desk and gives it to the owl, which immediately flies out the window.

"What is it?" Narcissa asks.

"It's a letter from Draco."

"Oh! What does it say?"

He opens it up and reads aloud:

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I hope you are well and that my sister is also doing well. Anyway, my grades are good. Still ahead of Granger in Potions, but not in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not sure which one of us will be Valedictorian. Well, whomever's not will be Salutatorian. I know, I know, you're hoping I'm Valedictorian._

_We found out about the Auror Internship. Harry Potter got the slot I was hoping to get..._

Lucius sighs. "Oh," Narcissa laments, "I know he's disappointed."

"Lemme finish," he interrupts. She nods and he continues reading:

_The Ministry decided to open up another position. That Weasel got the other one which means I did not get the internship._

"Damn!" Lucius curses.

_However, Professor McGonagall gave me some good news. I've been offered a student teaching position, teaching Potions. I think I"m gonna do it._

"What good news!" Narcissa rejoices. "I'm glad he's gonna do it. He'll be good at it."

_Astoria says "hello." Yes, we're still dating and no, I'm not ready to "pop the question," so no big news there yet. I'll let you know when there is (I think she's "the one."). _

"I think she's 'the one' too," Narcissa observes.

_Mr. Greengrass hasn't said anything else about me marrying Astoria. I want to, but we're just not ready yet. We had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey. Everything's fine and progressing on-target._

_Well, gotta go. Blaise and Daphne are going with us tonight to Hogsmeade to celebrate._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

"I wanna go see my son," Narcissa expresses.

"When do you wanna go?"

"This weekend."

"Can you travel? I mean, does the Healer think it's safe?"

"Yes," she laughs, "Healer Sorin's given me the go ahead to travel up through Draco's graduation, as long as we either take the floo or carriage."

"All right. Lemme send him an Owl." He sits at his desk and writes.

_Dear Son,_

_We are so pleased to hear that school is going well for you and that you're in the running for Valedictorian. Although it is a disappointment that the internship didn't work out, but the student teaching position sounds like a good opportunity for you._

_Your mother and the baby are doing well and we hope that Astoria and the baby are in good health too. We are planning on coming up to Hogwarts this weekend to see the two of you. We'll be there Friday and stay through Sunday. Don't worry, we'll stay in Hogsmeade._

_Until Friday,_

_Father_

Lucius summons his owl and directs it to deliver the letter to Draco.

* * *

**At Hogsmeade**

The weekend couldn't come soon enough for Narcissa. She gets to see her boy and to see how the mother of her grandchild is doing. Draco and Astoria agree to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Because Narcissa couldn't wait to see her son, they arrive at the restaurant early. She keeps looking out the window, much to Lucius's amusement. "It's not going to make them arrive any sooner."

"Wha?"

"You've been staring out the window."

"I have not!" she huffs, indignant.

"Yes you have," he chuckles.

"I have not and that's the end of it!"

Their banter continues and before they know it, the young couple approaches their table and greets his parents. "Hello Mother, Father!" He bends down and hugs his mother and shakes his father's hand.

After greeting her son, Narcissa turns her attention to Astoria, "It's good to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"If I can get rid of this morning sickness, I'd feel great."

"Peppermint tea can help," she advises, "I drank my fill of it when I was pregnant with Draco."

Draco pulls a chair for his beloved, across from his mother, and allows her to take her seat before sitting beside her.

"So," Lucius begins, "tell us about your student teaching opportunity."

'Well," he begins, "McGonagall said that my Potions grades and exams are some of the best she's seen in a long time."

"Naturally."

"And since the war has created shortages in teaching staff, she wanted to open up some teaching positions. Neville's teaching Herbology and Leif Summerby will teach Muggle Studies."

"Who's Leif Summerby?"

"He's this slimy rotter from Hufflepuff, who keeps brown-nosing the professor. The git's always asking for extra credit and thinks he knows everything about muggles"

"His brother's just as bad," Astoria interjects, "Henry's in my year's Muggle Studies class. I can't believe there are two of them!"

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"She's not opening that to student teachers, but said I might be able to teach as a guest now and then."

"Good! Good!"

"But Potter's already contracted to teach a few classes." Draco spits, rolling his eyes.

The couples discuss Draco's impending graduation and student teaching position when Annie Spinnet and Fiona McLaggen walk past the window. Draco and Astoria see the shock on Lucius and Narcissa's faces.

"What?" Draco asks.

"Those two Gryffindors look like they're about to give birth!" Narcissa gasps.

Draco's ears turn red in embarrassment. "They're not pregnant."

"What do you mean 'they're not pregnant'?" she asks, confused.

"That's what he means," Astoria injects. "they're not really pregnant."

"Surely they're not faking it!" Lucius chimes in.

"Not quite," the younger Malfoy mumbles

"Not quite?" the Malfoy matriarch echoes.

"I did it."

"I'm not following," she responds.

"What he means," Astoria explains, "is that Annie and Fiona...that's their names... and Millicent and Pansy have been harassing me because I'm pregnant."

"That's terrible!"

Draco takes over, "They accused her of sleeping around. I couldn't let them get away with that, so I hexed them so that they would appear pregnant for a week."

"Apparently Madame Pomfrey couldn't neutralize the hex," Astoria quips.

"You did WHAT?" a shocked Narcissa shrieks.

"I used Apparent Gravidam Septem Diebus on them so that they'd know not to bother Astoria again."

Lucius tries to look stern and not crack up, but his eyes give him away.

"I can not believe you, son!"

"What?"

"I just can't believe you'd do something like that."

"I couldn't let them get away with it."

"Pansy and Millicent were hassling me too!" Astoria adds.

Sighing, the matriarch continues, "I suppose you hexed them too. I was wondering why Mrs. Parkinson sent me a nasty note."

"If it makes you feel better," Draco adds, eyes downcast, pretending to be remorseful, "Professor Slughorn took fifty points from Slytherin and sent me to McGonagall's office."

"You should be glad you didn't get suspended or expelled."

"I get it, mother," he sighs, rolling his eyes. "What did the note say?"

"Never mind." Then, she turns her attention the younger Greengrass daughter, "How's the baby doing? You been seeing Madame Pomfrey?"

"Everything's fine," she grins, eyeing her beau, "Shall we?"

Draco is grinning like a Cheshire cat, which amuses his parents. Lucius and Narcissa look at each other and back to the couple, confused.

"The babies are perfect," Draco announces.

"BABIES?!" the elder Malfoys gasp in unison.

"We're having twins!" the young mother-to-be declares.

"Twins?" Narcissa chokes. Her head is spinning.

"Two heirs," Lucius comments, with pride, grinning from ear to ear, "that's my boy!"

"They are identical," Draco explains, "but they could be girls."

"Nonsense! Malfoys always have boys."

"Darling," Narcissa reminds, placing her hand on top of her abdomen, "this child is a girl."

"What I meant to say," he amends, blushing, "is that girls are very rare in the Malfoy family. In fact, this little girl is the first in over a century."

"Perhaps they'll have one of each," Narcissa suggests, not remembering the kids said the twins are identical. "That would be a lot of fun."

"No," Draco corrects, putting an arm around his girlfriend, "they're identical, so we'll have either two boys or two girls."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"We've decided to wait until the babies are born. Right?" He looks over at Astoria.

"Exactly!" She replies, snuggling into his side. "We figured that one surprise was enough for the time being."

"I see."

The couples continue to discuss the twins until Draco checks his timepiece and sees that they need to return to Hogwarts, as Astoria is expecting a floo call from her parents. They will be spending the next weekend with her family and will tell them the good news then. The four of them stand. Draco hugs his mother first.

"Congratulations, son," Narcissa whispers in his ear. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he blushes gently pulling out of her embrace.

Lucius extends his hand. As Draco puts his hand in his father's, the elder Malfoy pulls him into an embrace, giving him a couple pats on the back, "Keep it up, but don't get into any more trouble."

"Yes, dad," he replies, smiling.

"I mean it."

Astoria attempts to hug Narcissa, but their baby bumps get in the way. After a couple tries, they chuckle. Narcissa leans over and gives her a light embrace. "Take care of yourself," she instructs, "and remember the peppermint tea each morning."

"All right. Thanks," the younger mother-to-be grins.

Next, Lucius gives the young woman a light embrace, "Take care of my grandsons."

"Or granddaughters," she sing-songs.

Then, the elder Malfoys watch as the younger couple walk out of the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

_-End of Chapter Five_


	3. Chapter 3

**Puer Natus Est Nobis **– Chapter 6 Alternate

_A/N—Some of the Quidditch match's text comes from the Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets._

* * *

Four weeks later (mid-April). Astoria's 20 weeks along and Narcissa's 36 weeks.

Draco sits at his desk in his dorm room and smiles. He knows he should be working on his Muggle Studies paper, but he can't concentrate. Today was the best day he's ever had. It tops the day his dad taught him how to fly, and he never thought he'd ever have a day better than that one. First, Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup and Second, he felt his babies move for the first time.

The Quidditch match against Gryffindor was one of the hardest matches he's ever played. As usual, he and Harry Potter were the Seekers and Captains for their respective teams. Weaselby was Gryffindor's Keeper and that snot-nosed brat Weaselette played as Chaser. Although they had an impressive team, Draco knew his team was better. He had Goyle and Harper as Beaters, Warrington, Vaisey and Zambini as Chasers, and Destiny, Marcus Flint's younger sister as Keeper. They were a solid team, perhaps the best Slytherin has had since he can remember. This match had a lot more riding on it for both teams, as a couple of scouts from the Holyhead Harpies were there to look at Destiny and Weaselette.

* * *

**Flashback to the game**

"Stop fidgeting!" Astoria warns. "You're making everyone nervous."

"Well I am nervous," Draco replies.

"Why?" she asks, adjusting his uniform robe.

"This is my last Quidditch game ever as a student, and we're in a good position to win the Cup."

"I know," she soothes.

"But we haven't won the cup since my first year here and I wasn't on that team. Do you know what that would mean, especially now that I'll be a teaching assistant here next year?"

"There's more to life than Quidditch."

"I know," he smiles and wraps his arms around his beloved. "You and our babies are my world." She blushes. "But I still wanna win the Cup," he grins.

"Oh, you!" she feigns being exasperated. "Let's go win the Cup."

The pair make their way from his dorm room to the stadium. Before he gathers his team, he pulls Astoria into a long embrace, ending with a passionate kiss on the lips. "I wish you could still play."

"Me too, but I've got these little ones to take care of."

"I love you," he grins, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, but you've got a Cup to win," she giggles, "Now, go."

Draco makes his way to Slytherin's tent as Astoria joins her sister in the stands.

Before he knows it, the game begins:

As the teams walk out onto the pitch, a roar of noise greets them; mainly cheers, because Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are anxious to see Slytherin beaten, but the Slytherins in the crowd are making their boos and hisses heard too. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch teacher, asks Potter and Draco to shake hands, which they do, giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessary.

"On my whistle," says Madam Hooch, "three ... two ... one ..."

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upwards, the fourteen players rise towards the leaden sky. Harry flies higher than any of them, squinting around for the Snitch, with Draco close behind.

"All right there, Scarhead?" yells Draco, shooting underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom. It seems like old times for both of them. They've been sparring against each other as seekers since their second year.

"C'mon, Draco!" Astoria yells.

Logan Jordan, Lee's younger brother, is serving as commentator.

Harry is faster than Draco – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed –

WHAM! A roar of rage echoes from the Gryffindors below – Destiny Flint has blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom spins off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screams the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch speaks angrily to Flint and then orders a free shot at the goalposts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch has disappeared from sight again.

"They oughta change the rules, Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air."

Logan Jordan is finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating – "

"Jordan!" growls Headmistress McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul – "

"_Jordan, I'm warning you – "_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Weasley, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Tension heats up as Draco and Harry battle for the snitch. The little gold ball flies into Draco's field of vision. He pursues the snitch, hoping that Potter hasn't spotted it...but he has.

Jordan continues his commentary:

"Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Weasley – passes Bell – hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke her nose – only joking, Headmistress – Slytherin score – oh no ..."

The Slytherins were cheering as they race ahead 60-10.

"Way to go, Snakes!" Astoria yells. As the excitement in the stands grows, she feels thumping from within. She twists her face in confusion.

"Are you all right?" Daphne asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answers, still trying to differentiate between the vibrations of the stands from the Slytherin house stomping their feet, and the babies moving. Babies moving? She stops and smiles.

"What?" her sister queries.

"The babies. They're kicking!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She places her older sister's hand over the babies. "Feel."

Daphne's face brightens, "Oh wow! That's amazing! Has Draco gotten to feel them move yet?"

"No," she answers, "I haven't really felt them kick like this ever. This is the first time."

"He's gonna be excited."

The girls fawn over the babies, and they hear a cheer from their stands.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" yells Draco as Harry is forced to do a stupid kind of twirl in midair to dodge a Bludger, eliciting a feeling of déjà vu.

Glaring back at Draco in hatred, he sees it — _the Golden Snitch._ It is hovering inches above Draco's left ear — and Draco, busy laughing at Harry, hadn't seen it.

For an agonizing moment, Harry hangs in midair, not daring to speed toward Draco in case he looks up and sees the Snitch. He races toward it, however he feels a breeze as a flash of green whooshes past him. Draco has seen the snitch!

Harry speeds up and catches up to Draco, and it becomes a battle of hands for the snitch. Draco gives his nemesis a smirk, reaches forward and clasps his hands around the shiny object.

The pair hear a whistle and game play ceases.

"Oh no!" Jordan laments, "Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch. Slytherin has won the Quidditch cup!"

Draco and Harry descend to the field, Draco beaming to Slytherin cheers, and Harry hanging his head in disappointment.

The Greengrass sisters return their attention to the field to see the Slytherin team celebrating their victory. "They won!" Astoria shrieks as she jumps up and down.

"Calm down, sis," Daphne cautions, "you'll hurt the babies."

However, Astoria's attention is focused on her beloved as he holds the snitch high in the air.

Slytherin storms the field in excitement and hoists the team up on their shoulders. "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!"

Suddenly, a whistle blows, putting a pause to the reverie. "And the winner of this year's Quidditch Cup is Slytherin!"

Draco is lowered to the ground and he receives the silver cup from Madam Hooch, Headmistress McGonagall, and Harry Potter. He can't help but give Potter a smirk, but seeing the Headmistress give him a warning glance, he quickly turns his smirk into a wide smile. There is no way Potter is going to ruin this moment for him.

The stand grows quiet as Draco begins to speak, "I want to dedicate this match and this year's cup to Professor Snape." Slytherin, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all bow their head for a moment of silence. "To Snape!"

"To Snape!"

Slytherin rushes the team and they race back to the common room to begin their festivities, leaving Draco and Astoria behind. In the corner of his eye, he sees Flint and Weaselette with the scout.

"Draco!" Astoria shouts.

He's clutching the cup and grinning from ear to ear.

"You were great!" She rushes into her beloved's arms, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

As he pulls her in closer, he feels a familiar thumping sensation, prompting a moment of realization—the babies are kicking! "The babies...are...?"

"Yes!" she giggles.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He steps back, enabling himself to place his hand over the babies, who continue to kick. A tear escapes the corner of his eye. "Our babies. They're really in there!"

"Aren't they amazing?"

After a few minutes, they spot Destiny Flint approaching them. "Hey guys! Aren't you gonna join the party?"

"Yeah, we're coming," the Quidditch captain answers. "So, what did the scout say?" he asks, as the three of them make their way to the castle.

"Ginny's got a tryout with the Harpies after school's out."

"Yeah, yeah," he dismisses, "but what about you?"

"Since I'm only a fifth year, I have to wait for a tryout," she replies, disappointed, "but she said if I keep on my game, I might get a tryout next year. I can go to their training camp this summer if I want."

"Are you gonna do it?" Astoria asks.

"Yeah. I'll be able to improve my game and maybe Slytherin will win the cup again next year."

"That's great, Des!"

Feeling like a third wheel, Destiny states, "Well, I'm gonna go on ahead."

She runs into the castle and makes her way to the common room. Draco and Astoria take this time to engage in a quick round of snogging.

As the couple approaches the common room, they hear the Weird Sisters blaring and celebratory shouts abound. Draco opens the door and lets his beloved in. The students look toward the door and see their team Captain. "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" The crowd parts and makes a clear path for the couple.

Hand in hand, the twosome races to the centre of the room. Blaise takes the cup from Draco's hand as chants of "Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" echo through the room.

Draco and Astoria grin as the crowd eggs them on. They engage in a long embrace and a deep kiss as the crowd cheers.

* * *

**That evening in Draco's dorm room (Back to the present)**

Draco sits at his desk and smiles. Today was a great day. He picks up a picture of him catching the snitch. Although he's not sure who took the picture, he loves it. It shows Harry approaching the snitch and Draco passing him up to victory. The picture's priceless!

He sets it down and picks up the picture of Astoria and him in their celebratory embrace. Wow! What a kiss! _I'm gonna ask her marry me soon! I wanna to spend the rest of my life with her._ If anyone had told him at the beginning of the year that he would have a girlfriend (hopefully turned fiancée), be expecting twins, win the Quidditch Cup, land a student teaching position, and graduate no less than Salutatorian, he would think the person was unhinged.

He looks at his timepiece and sees that it's getting late. Astoria has another appointment with Madame Pomphrey tomorrow morning and he wants to be there. They can find out what sex the babies are if they wish. He's still undecided about what he wants to do—find out now or wait. Astoria is leaning toward waiting, but he's unsure. He yawns and decides to call it a night.

* * *

**On the way to the appointment**

Draco's still on a high from the previous day's events. He grins as he sees Astoria walk out of the girls' dorm. "Hey sweetheart," he greets, as he wraps her in a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! I can't wait to find out what we're having."

"So, you want to find out," he comments.

"Yeah. I think it might be easier on us if we knew ahead of time."

"Mmmm, I dunno," he replies, unsure. "I like the idea of being surprised."

Astoria ponders their dilemma as they walk out of the common room toward the infirmary. "If you want, I can find out and you could look away when she reveals their gender."

Draco considers her solution. "That just might work. Only, you'll have to make sure not to tell me. I really want to be surprised."

"If they're girls, I want to name them Alaina and Luna."

"After Looney Lovegood?" he spits, in shock.

"No, not after her. I've always liked that name. Besides," she states, placing an amorous hand on his cheek, "do you remember that night last fall in the Astronomy Tower when we had our first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"And the sky was clear and we had that unusual red full moon?"

"So, you want to name our daughter after our first kiss? That sounds a bit weird."

"Well, what names would you suggest...and no, I don't want to name anyone Astoria or Daphne."

"I like Karin and Celeste."

"Those are nice names. What about if they're boys?" she inquires.

"What names do you like?"

"I want to name a son after you and my father. So, I'd like to name one Adrian Draco."

This causes Draco to blush. "I like that one. And I'd like to name a son Scorpius Hyperion."

"Hmm, that's unique. I think I like it."

"So, we've either got Alaina Karin and Luna Celeste or Adrian Draco and Scorpius Hyperion" she concludes.

"I love you!"

They walk into the infirmary together.

Madam Pomphrey greets the couple as they walk in. "You ready to find out what you're having?"

"I am, but Draco doesn't want to know."

"I'd rather be surprised."

"We can do that," the Healer answers as she directs Astoria to a bed nearby. "How have you been feeling?"

"Great! The babies started kicking yesterday," she exclaims, still excited from the previous day.

Madame Pomphrey instructs the young woman to lie on the bed and begins her examination. Draco sits by the bedside and holds his girlfriend's hand.

"Nobis Infantem!" Images of the twin appear above Astoria's abdomen. The parents-to-be gaze at their babies, in awe.

"They seem to be healthy and developing on schedule. Astoria, if you'd like we can see what you're having."

She nods in anticipation.

"Draco, if you don't want to know, go on the other side of the curtain." He kisses the mother-to-be on the cheek and does as instructed. "Muffilato!" the Healer announces with a wave of her wand, as she places a muffling charm around the curtains. "Now, let me see if the babies will cooperate." She massages Astoria's abdomen and the babies offer a perfect view.

"They're what I was hoping for!" Astoria exclaims. "Draco's gonna be so thrilled!"

"Are you ready for Draco to join us again?"

"Yes, please."

Madame Pomphrey releases the spells and the images fade away. "Draco, you can join us now."

The father-to-be joins his beloved at her bedside. "Are they what you were hoping?"

"Yes. Oh Draco, I can't wait for you to meet them!"

"I can't wait either." He bends down and gives her a soft kiss.

"Go ahead and sit up. I need to see you again in another month."

The couple leaves the infirmary and pass Daphne on the way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"How was your appointment?" Daphne asks.

"It was good. The babies are healthy and right on schedule."

"Did you find out what you're having?"

"I did, but Draco didn't want to know."

"Why not?" the elder Greengrass sister exclaims in disbelief.

"I want to be surprised."

She turns and addresses her sister, "You ARE going to tell me later on."

"Nope!" she grins.

"Why not?"

"Because," Draco interjects, putting his arm around Astoria's shoulders, "we want everyone to be surprised when the babies are born."

"Oh, c'mon, sis," she begs, "you tell me everything."

"No. I want Draco to be the first to know. He's the father. You're the aunt."

Daphne sighs in defeat as the enter the Great Hall. The trio sees Blaise at the Slytherin table.

"Over here, mates!" he calls. Daphne quickly sits beside her beau.

Draco shoots Daphne a look stating the previous conversation is over.

"Whatcha been up to?"

"They found out the babies' gender and won't tell me," she complains.

Draco rolls his eyes in frustration, "We already told you that we're keeping it a secret."

"You don't even know!" she tosses back.

"His choice!" Astoria hurls.

"You know, so why don't you tell me?"

"Silencio!" Draco stands, aiming his wand at Daphne, rendering her mute. "I've had just about enough. Astoria and I are the parents. That means we have the say over who knows what gender they are and what we're planning to name them. If we want to keep that information to ourselves, that's what we're going to do. You hear me?"

She nods in resignation.

"Now, I will lift the spell and if I hear one more peep about it out of your mouth," he leans forward to make his point, "You. Will. Be. Sorry."

No sooner than he lifts the spell, she asks her sister about the babies' gender. Draco turns bright red with fury. "I told you not to mention it again. Silentium viginti quatuor horarum!"

Daphne's eyes widen as she realizes she has been made mute again.

"What did you do, mate?" Blaise gasps in horror. Astoria does her best to stifle a laugh.

"She has been rendered mute for twenty-four hours."

"You didn't have to do that."

"She would not stop after Astoria and I told her to stop. What would you have me do? Let her keep pestering us?"

"Well..." he trails off, after he can't figure out how to respond.

Daphne shoots Draco a look that would kill. Astoria shakes trying to stifle laughter, however the laughter is short-lived when she sees Headmistress McGonagall storming down the aisle. "Draco Malfoy!" she booms, "in my office, NOW!" Addressing Blaise and Daphne, she continues, "Blaise, take Ms. Greengrass to the infirmary and explain to Madame Pomphrey what took place."

Draco, Blaise and Daphne do as instructed while Astoria eats lunch with Destiny Flint.

* * *

**In McGonagall's office**

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," the headmistress frowns. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, performing that spell?"

Draco shrugs his shoulders.

"I know you've got a lot going on with finding your place since the war is over, fatherhood and other changes in your family, graduating, and the teaching position. Be that as it may, it doesn't give you the excuse to render a student silent like that."

Sighing, he decides to explain himself. "Astoria and I have decided not to divulge the gender or the names we have chosen for our children, and Daphne wasn't respecting our decision. We gave her plenty of warnings to back off of her incessant questioning and when she didn't, I put an end to it."

"I understand your frustration, I really do, but you don't go around placing hexes such as that on people."

"Am I going to get detention?" he asks, annoyed with the situation.

"No, but I'm taking fifty points from Slytherin. You've only got six more weeks left as a student. I'd appreciate it if you didn't cast any more spells in anger." He starts to protest, but she cuts him off. "I know you're used to handling your anger that way and I had the same problem with your father when he was in my Transfiguration class, but you just can't do that."

"Am I dismissed?"

"Yes," she waves him off. "You may go."

He quickly leaves the office.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa and Astoria are having tea in the gazebo near Narcissa's rose garden. Andromeda is very impressed with the garden's beauty. She knew that her sister loved roses and tended to the ones at the Black estate, but she finds herself in awe when she discovers Narcissa tends this garden herself. The conversation quickly turns to their families.

"So, how does it feel to have your first grandchildren on the way at the same time you're having another baby yourself?"

"It's very odd," she replies, taking a sip of her tea. "I knew that Lucius and I would become grandparents some day, but we weren't expecting to have grandchildren this soon. And we certainly never expected to have a child the same age as our grandchildren."

"How are they doing?"

As if on cue, the women spot Fang flying toward Narcissa. "Thank you, Fang," she states as she unhooks the letter from the owl's foot. Andromeda gives a piece of her scone to the bird. "It's a letter from Draco."

"Well, open it up," Andromeda suggests, curious.

"All right." She opens the letter and begins to read:

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope everyone's well. Astoria had another appointment with Madame Pomphrey. The babies are healthy and growing on schedule. We were able to see the gender if we wanted. She did, but I didn't, so I stepped out whilst she found out. She said they are what she hoped they would be, so she's very excited._

"How funny!" Andomeda exclaims.

"How so?"

"When we were expecting Dora, Teddy wanted to know and I didn't. So, I closed my eyes and he promised not to tell me."

"So, did he?"

"No, I was able to be surprised when she was born."

Narcissa continues reading:

_We have decided not to reveal the gender or the names we have picked out for the twins, so please do not ask us. Daphne's on our case about divulging the gender and the names we have chosen. So, I cast a twenty-four hour silencing charm on her._

"He's definitely his father's son," the lady of the Manor remarks.

_McGonagall was rather peeved, but she didn't give me detention._

_On a better note, Father will be pleased that Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. I wish you and father could have come to the game, but I understand why you couldn't make it. It was close; Potter nearly got the snitch, but I was able to grab it for the victory._

_My grades are still good and Granger and I are still vying for Valedictorian. It will all be decided once our finals are over. I will need to begin working on my speech soon._

"He's top of his class?" Astoria asks.

"Yes," she beams, "He and Hermione Granger have been up for valedictorian for years."

"I'd heard he was in the top ten or so, but wow! I know you and Lucius are so proud."

"We are." She smiles and takes a sip of her tea. "And I hope this little one will follow in her brother's footsteps." She lovingly places her hand over the baby.

_I know mother and Aunt Astoria have been getting along. Please invite her and her grandson to my graduation._

"I'd be honoured," the elder sister blushes.

"Good! Then it's settled."

_I need to close and get to my Muggle Studies class._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Lucius strolls by on his way to tend to the horses. "We got a letter from Draco," Narcissa calls. "Here." She hands the letter to her husband.

"How are you ladies doing?"

"Oh, we're fine."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, go read the letter from our son," she smiles.

He leaves and the sisters resume their conversation. Andromeda looks at her timepiece and then rises.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she replies, "It's getting late and I need to get Teddy from Molly's."

Narcissa grows concerned, "You sure?"

"Yes," she reassures, "He's been there all day and Molly and Arthur are going out for the evening."

"I see. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

The lady of the Manor rises from her chair, eliciting a mild contraction. "Blast!"

"Cissy?" she rushes to her sister's side.

"I'm all right," she dismisses. "I'm ready to have this baby."

"I know you are. Do you need me to get Lucius?"

"No. I'll walk you out and then go lie down."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The sisters approach the floo in the foyer. "You sure you're all right?"

Narcissa gives her sister a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine. Healer Sorin said the baby shouldn't make her appearance for another couple of weeks or so."

"Mmm kay." Andromeda steps into the floo. "Arthur Weasley residence." She disappears in a flash.

After tending to the horses, Lucius enters his study and sees his wife asleep on the couch. _She looks so tired._ He bends down and lightly kisses her on the cheek, then sits at his desk to reply to his son's letter.

_Draco,_

_I am pleased to receive your letter. Your mother and sister are doing well. It probably won't be long until she's born. It's good to read that Astoria and the twins are healthy. I understand your reluctance to find out what you're having. I, too, was hesitant to find out when we were expecting you. I had a feeling you were a boy, since Malfoys have a long tradition of having only boys._

_I understand you getting angry with Daphne. Sorry the Headmistress got after you. Did she tell you I pulled my fair share of hexes when I was at Hogwarts?_

_Congratulations on winning the Quidditch Cup. I knew Slytherin could pull it off. It sounds like it was a close race for the snitch._

_Keep up the good work on the grades. Your mother and I are very proud of you._

_Love,_

_Father_

Lucius summons his owl, Cronus and attaches the letter to the bird's foot. "Send this to Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts." As the owl flies off, he turns his attention to his wife. "Cissa?"

"Mmmm?" she mumbles, still half asleep.

"Cissa? You awake?"

She snuggles into the couch and does not say a word.

Deciding she needs the rest, he pulls the blanket up to her shoulders and summons Dippy.

"H...How may I serve my master?" the elf inquires, as she pops into the room.

"I must go to the office. Keep an eye on Narcissa and let me know when she awakens."

"Y...yes master."

The Lord of the manor steps into the floo. "Malfoy office, Ministry of Magic." He disappears with a whoosh.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 6_


	4. Chapter 4

**Puer Natus Est Nobis **– Chapter 7 Alternate

_A/N—Mid-May—Narcissa's almost 40 weeks and Astoria's nearly 24 weeks. _

_A/N2—Final exam time._

* * *

**Slytherin dormitories**

Draco enters his room, tossing his book bag on his bed. These final exams were probably the hardest he'd ever taken, including during his OWL year. He believes he did well, but the question about his class ranking still looms over his head. Ever since he was a little boy, his father has drilled it into his head that he was expected to be valedictorian of his class; salutatorian was not good enough. Sighing, he flops on his bed, stretches out and looks at the ceiling. It's surreal that he's about to graduate in a couple weeks. He hopes his parents will be able to make it; he hasn't heard anything about the baby arriving. Astoria gave him a book for expectant wizard fathers, and from reading that book, he knows that his sister could arrive any day or decide to wait until graduation. _I may write them later, but right now, I'm too wiped out._ He is glad that Astoria is staying for graduation. Yes, he knows Daphne is graduating too and even if he and Astoria weren't dating, she'd still be there because of her sister. Despite the obvious, he's still glad that she's going to be there. He sighs. _I've got to find the right time to propose to her!_ He's meeting her father this evening to ask him for her hand in marriage. Soon, he drifts off to sleep.

The next thing he feels is a thud at the foot of the bed. He sits up straight in shock.

"Hi sweetheart!" Astoria grins, lying transverse at the foot of the bed. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah," he sleepily replies, rubbing his eyes.

"How were exams?"

"Hard," he groans, "Muggle Studies bit me in the arse."

"Aww, poor baby."

"It did. I'm not into all that muggle stuff like Granger is."

"You think you've clenched Valedictorian?"

"It's gonna be close, but if my Potions result is what I think it'll be, I may have it in the bag."

"Oh Draco!" she squeals, still lying on the bed, "That's wonderful!"

Draco grins from ear to ear and looks intently at her abdomen. Astoria giggles. "The babies," he states, curious, "are they having a wrestling match or are they engaging in synchronized swimming?" Her baby bump is moving from side to side.

"It feels like the latter." She places a hand over the babies. "Alright kids, settle down."

"Unless they're bothering you," he begins, shifting in bed so he is lying next to her, "Let 'em swim. I love seeing them move around."

"Only for awhile. The one at the top tends to get her foot in my ribs."

Draco realizes what pronoun she used. "So, they're girls?"

"I'm not saying that."

"So, they're boys," he assumes.

"I'm not saying that either."

"Well, you used the word 'her,' so they're girls."

Astoria laughs. "Draco, I promised you that I won't reveal what they are. I just feel weird calling them 'it.' Just the other day, I called them 'him' when I was talking to Daphne."

"Is she still on your case about divulging the gender and names?"

"Yeah, but I've threatened to hex her into next week."

"Do I need to have a talk with her?" Draco growls.

"No. I'll handle her. She wants to be named Godmother of at least one of the babies, so I've been threatening to name Pansy as Godmother instead."

This causes him to laugh. "Good one!"

"I thought so," she smirks, with pride, "especially since there's no way that I'd ever name Pansy my children's Godmother."

"You're definitely talking like a Malfoy!" He gives her a peck on the lips.

"I hope to be one soon!"

"Well," he purrs, "you will be one soon if I can get your father to allow me to marry you."

"He will. When do you meet with him?"

"Tonight."

"You nervous?" She asks, pushing a stray lock of hair from her beloved's face.

"Yeah. Remember how he reacted when we told them we were pregnant?"

"He was just upset."

"I know, but every time he sees me, he reminds me that I got you pregnant."

Clearing her throat, she interjects, "Got me pregnant? I think we both got me pregnant."

"I know," he assures, "but I think it's different with daughters. If someone gets my sister pregnant, I'm going to be right behind my father to knock him into the next century." He places his hand over their babies. "If the babies are girls and someone tries any funny stuff with them, I'll be up on them so badly that it'll make your father look like a wimp."

Astoria roars with laughter. "I could see you hexing their...you know...off!"

Draco blushes, which causes her to laugh harder. He looks at his timepiece. "I've got about three hours before I have to meet him at the Three Broomsticks. I got special permission from McGonagall to be out tonight."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I want to just lie here, with you in my arms, and take a nap."

"That sounds great," she answers, yawning. "But I think I need to lie in the bed, not across it."

The couple shifts around in bed and falls asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks**

Draco sits at a table near the window so he can watch for Adrien Greengrass. He is finding it difficult to resist the temptation of pacing, as his nerves are about to get the best of him. His heart is beating so loudly, that if he didn't know better, he would have thought he was having a heart attack. He fumbles in his pockets and finds the jewelry box that contains Astoria's ring, another box with a set of cufflinks and a third with a bracelet. His father had told him it is customary for Malfoy men to bring a gift for the girl's parents to close the deal. Normally, pure-blood society chooses the betrothal route; Adrien and Calista were betrothed, and chose that route for Daphne. Sadly, her betrothed perished in the War. Although Daphne was sad to hear of her betrothed's passing, she didn't know him very well. Curiously, Astoria has never been betrothed to anyone. Lucius was betrothed to another classmate, but she broke the agreement and ran off with his best friend, Vincent Crabbe, Sr. Lucius's parents were not able to enter into another contract because he and Narcissa fell in love and eloped before their parents could find another family with whom to enter an agreement. They did have a formal wedding after she graduated from Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa contemplated betrothing Draco to Pansy Parkinson, but Narcissa could not bear to have the Parkinsons as in-laws. So, they declined the contract offer and decided that their son could decide for himself who he marries.

He sees Mr. Greengrass entering the pub, and takes a drink of his Butterbeer to calm his nerves.

"Mister Malfoy," Adrien begins, clutching the younger man's hand in a handshake. "I presume you're doing well."

"Y...yes I...I am, M...Mr. G...Greeng...Greengrass."

"Relax, son," he encourages, secretly enjoying the lad's discomfort. "Sit. We're just two men having a friendly chat."

The men sit. Draco takes another sip of his drink. Adrien summons the waiter and orders a firewhiskey.

"Now, how is my daughter?"

"She's well and the babies are healthy." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out an envelope. "Here's a letter she sent to you and M...Mrs. G...Greengrass."

"You've been treating her right," he asks, in a warning tone.

"Y...Yes S..Sir."

The elder man sighs. "If you're going to marry my daughter, you've got to do better than that. Say it again with more confidence."

Draco inhales. "Yes Sir," he replies, deliberately.

"Good. Now, let's get on to business."

"I'll cut to the chase," the younger man begins, "I want to marry your daughter."

"Go on."

"I love Astoria very much."

"That's convenient," Mr. Greengrass scoffs. "Are you sure you're not wanting to marry her because you got my little girl pregnant?"

"No, that's not it."

"Oh, really? Convince me."

"Mr. Greengrass," he begins, "I love your daughter very much and I want to marry her. I would want to marry her even if the twins never existed. I am prepared to provide her with a good life. I assume Astoria has told you about the teaching position I have accepted for next year."

"She has."

"We will have housing at the Castle and my mother has also given me Black Manor, with my Aunt Andromeda's blessing. So, we have a place to live when school is out of session. And I do have my own personal account at Gringott's, with a comfortable sum."

"What about after your student teaching position expires? Have you thought about what you want to do with your life then?"

"Adrien Greengrass," Draco replies forcefully, "No one knows what the future will hold for any of us. However, I am prepared to give her and the babies what they need—shelter, money, and most importantly, love. The Manor could burn down tomorrow, the galleons could be stolen and the position could be revoked. Merlin, forbid it, but if the worst happens, I will take care of my family. I give you my solemn word as a man."

Adrien roars with laughter. "Now, THAT'S what I wanted to hear. Well done, son. It's usually customary for the oldest child to marry first, and I could withhold my permission until after Daphne marries..."

Sweat beads roll down the sides of Draco's brow.

"...but I won't."

Draco sighs in relief.

"I give you permission and our blessing to marry our daughter, Astoria."

"Th...thank you, sir," he grins in delight.

He pulls a piece of parchment out of his robe pocket. "Now, here's the betrothal contract. Read over it before you sign it."

Draco's hand visibly shakes as he takes the paper and reads it. "The terms are acceptable." He pulls out a quill and signs the paper before returning it to the elder wizard. "My father's already signed it," he notices.

"Yes, your father and I knew that you would be asking for her hand in marriage soon, so we sat down and drafted the contract."

"When did you know?" he asks, curious.

"At the New Year's Ball. We knew when the two of you were dancing on the ballroom floor, that you were meant for each other." Draco looks at him confused. "It's hard to explain, but let me just put it this way: when your babies reach marrying age, you will know when they find their mates. It will be obvious to you two."

"I see."

"You probably don't right now, but you will." Adrien places a copying spell on the parchment and gives two copies to the young man. "One copy is yours and the second belongs to Lucius. Hand deliver his copy as soon as we part. He will be expecting you."

"All right."

"When do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"This summer." He sees the elder wizard inhale, and continues before he could reply. "I know it's not ideal and the babies won't be born yet, but we will need to be married before the school year starts in order to have housing at Hogwarts."

"You know, I didn't envision my daughter being pregnant at her wedding. Calista isn't going to be happy."

"Sir, the babies are coming, whether you like it or not. We could do one of two things: elope and then have a formal wedding after the babies are born. My parents eloped and then had a formal ceremony. Or, we could have the formal wedding ceremony this summer. Only the six of us and Professor McGonagall would know of the elopement if we go that route."

"I don't like either option," he frowns, "but you're correct. The babies are coming and the two of you need to be married. I'll leave it up to the two of you what you decide with one promise."

"All right, divulge."

"Your parents and Calista and I must be there and Headmistress McGongagall will do the ceremony."

"Agreed," Draco replies. He reaches in his pocket, pulls out the three boxes and opens the first. "This is the engagement ring I designed for her."

"Very impressive. Well done, son." He takes the box and studies the ring.

"I know that her favourite gems are diamonds and amethysts, so I wanted to incorporate them into her ring."

"Good job. What about your wedding rings?"

"We will design them together, but they will coordinate with her ring. My father and his father did the same thing; it's in keeping with the Malfoy tradition."

Adrien closes the box and returns it to the young wizard. "Very good indeed. I'm pleased to see that family tradition is important to you. I assume you will have a naming ceremony for the children after they're born."

"Yes. That's one reason why we are keeping the genders and names a secret from everyone."

"I'll be sure to tell Daphne to cease her inquiries at once. I know you have used a few hexes on her. I ask you to cease using the spells at once."

"Sir," Draco begins, "I never wanted to use them in the first place and provided her many warnings. However, she would not heed them, so I had no choice."

"Understood. I give you my word as a pure-blood wizard that she will not be bothering you and Astoria anymore."

"Very well." He presents Mr. Greengrass with the other two boxes. "These are gifts for you and Mrs. Greengrass. Cufflinks for you and a bracelet for her. I also designed them."

"Impressive," he remarks, studying the jewelry. Closing the boxes and putting them in his robe's pocket, he continues, "I believe we're done now. I want you to take good care of my little girl."

"I will, sir. I promise."

The men rise and shake hands before parting ways. Draco's legs feel as if they are going to give way due to nerves. He takes a moment to regain his bearings before walking to the apparition point. "Malfoy Manor!" he announces and apparates in a flash.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco appears outside the Manor. He studies his home of nineteen years and sighs. _All this is happening so fast! I love Astoria and the twins, but I'm not ready for this!_ He feels the parchment in his pocket and thinks about apparating away from everyone to start his life over by himself. Sighing, he knows he really can't do that to Astoria or the babies. As he begins walking toward the Manor, his steps feel like lead. Before he knows it, he reaches the door and opens it. He looks around the foyer and sees that it's empty. The light is on in his father's study, so he makes his way to the room. "Father?"

"Come in, my son," Lucius replies, sitting at his desk. "I assume you have the parchment."

"I do," Draco replies as he enters the room. "Mr. Greengrass gave me his blessing."

"As I knew he would." The elder Malfoy stands up as his son approaches the desk and delivers the contract. Lucius unrolls the scroll and reads over the document. "Everything seems to be in order. Congratulations, son." He smiles and gives his son a light embrace.

"Thanks, father," He replies as the men take their seats. "Is mother around or is she asleep?"

"I'm here."

Draco stands and sees his mother in the doorway. He's surprised to see how much she has grown as he saw her only four weeks ago. "Mother!"

"Oh, my baby boy!" she remarks, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lucius swiftly traverses the room to help his wife to a recliner. Narcissa is finding it difficult to walk as the baby has grown large and has dropped, turning her walk more into a waddle. He puts his arm around his wife's back as she has one arm around his back and the other hand on the small of her back. She finds it quite embarrassing that she huffs and puffs a bit whilst walking. They reach the recliner and he begins to lower her into it. "Wait," she remarks, putting her hand out. "I want to hug my son first."

Draco smiles and embraces his mother.

"My baby," she states, hand caressing his cheek, "is getting married!"

"All I have to do is ask her."

"She'll say yes. I know it." She winces as a contraction seizes her body.

The young Malfoy wizard grows concerned, as his mother tenses in her embrace. "Mother?"

"I'm all right," she replies as it releases her. "I'm not going into labour just yet." She nods to her husband.

"You ready to get in your recliner?" he asks.

"Yeah."

He gently lowers her into her chair and then the men take their seats.

"These are just contractions to help prepare your sister for birth. Astoria will go through these too, so don't be frightened when they start," she explains.

Draco grows pale.

Lucius tries unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle, "Better get used to it, son. That's part of having a baby—two in your case."

"Uhh, yes, sir."

"Now," Narcissa begins, "I hear that Adrien gave you his blessing to marry Astoria."

"Yes, he did."

"When are you having the wedding?"

"We may either do what you and father did and have a small, private ceremony, with the six of us, and have a formal ceremony after the babies are born, or we may forgo the private ceremony and have our formal ceremony this summer before she gives birth."

"Have a wedding with Astoria heavily with child?" Lucius asks.

"That will be scandalous!" Narcissa barks.

"Mother, Father," Draco redirects, "I think Astoria and I have already scandalized ourselves by starting our family before we marry. I don't think when we have our formal ceremony will make that much difference."

"But it'll be in the society pages!" she protests.

"It'll be up to Astoria and me when we have our wedding."

"Who's going to officiate?" The elder Malfoy queries.

"Adrien wants Headmistress McGonagall to officiate."

"Not my first choice," he frowns, "but it's better than Shacklebolt."

"I agree," the younger wizard assents.

"Let me see the ring!" Narcissa insists.

Draco rises from his chair and opens the box for her.

"You designed this yourself?"

He nods.

"It's beautiful! Lucius, come look at the ring our son designed. It's exquisite!"

"You did a fine job, son." he compliments. "If teaching at Hogwarts doesn't work out to your liking, you could always have a career designing jewelry. This is superb."

Draco blushes. "I also made up cufflinks and a bracelet for Mr. and , as you suggested, Father. He approved of all three pieces."

"Good!"

Narcissa tries to stifle a yawn, but is unsuccessful. Lucius notices, "I think I need to take my wife to bed."

Draco looks at his timepiece, "I should be getting back anyway. Astoria's probably dying to know whether or not we can get engaged."

Lucius helps his wife out of the recliner and the three walk to the front door. "Write us and let us know how things go with Astoria and the wedding plans," Narcissa directs as she envelops her son in an embrace.

"I will, mother," he replies as he ends the embrace. "You'll let me know when my sister arrives."

"Of course!" Lucius states. "We'll do our best to make it to your graduation."

"I know," he smiles, "it'll depend on whether or not my sister decides to make her appearance."

"If she doesn't come within the next few days," she begins, "I'm going to have Healer Sorin induce. I want to come to your graduation."

"Do what's best for you and the baby. I'd like you to be there, but if you can't, I understand."

The three bid their good night and Draco disappears to Hogwarts in a flash.

* * *

**Back at Hogwarts**

Draco apparates back to the outer gates of the Castle. Before approaching the gates, he stands there and takes the scene in front of him in. The Castle still bears the scars of the War. The Ravenclaw tower spire is still unfinished. Their dormitories and common room are in sufficient shape for the House to use them, but the exterior damage is still very apparent. He finds it quite symbolic that the Castle isn't fully repaired. So many of the teachers and students bear significant scars as well, him included.

He makes his way through the gates and into the Castle. Headmistress McGonagall is on the stairs by the entrance. "So, how did it go?"

"We've got a betrothal," he replies, smiling.

"Congratulations. Are you ready for this?"

"I guess so," he sighs, somewhat noncommittal.

Minerva is taken aback by his response. She escorts him to the Great Hall and the two of them sit at the nearest table. "Draco, what's going on?"

He stretches his arms overhead and inhales before responding. "It's all...it's all happening so fast. It's...it's..."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Draco," she begins, looking directly at the young wizard. "So much has happened to you this past year. I'm not surprised that you're overwhelmed." She pauses to contemplate what she's going to say next. "I want you to hear me out, so listen carefully."

"All right."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this right now? Marriage, a family and a teaching position all within a span of a few months is a lot to take on."

"Yes."

"Now, I told you to hear me out before you answer," she directs, holding her hand out to stop him from interrupting. "If you need some time to adjust to fatherhood, we can delay your teaching position for a year. I'm prepared to pay you half salary during your year off and then put you on full salary for the next school year. That way you could take your time, be with your babies for their first year, and then come on staff."

"And what about Astoria? She still has two years here."

"I have offered her an alternative as well. She is already taking some sixth and seventh year classes, which means she does not have that many classes to take these next two years. If she wants, she can test out of the sixth year classes she would have taken next year, sit out next year to take care of the twins, and then the two of you come back the next year together. This way, she wouldn't miss anything and would also be free to stay home with the twins for a year."

"She never told me about that."

"I just talked with her this afternoon. I'm telling you what I told her: Don't give me an answer right now. I want the two of you to talk it over and give me an answer later. Let me know of your tentative plans by graduation, but I'll need a firm answer by the first of July."

They rise. "Thank you," he replies, shaking her hand.

Draco makes his way to the Slytherin dormitories, head spinning. He's hoping that Astoria's asleep, so he can just go to bed himself and think about everything that's transpired this evening. As he opens the door to Astoria's room, he sees that everyone seems to be asleep. He looks at her bed and sighs in relief. She's fast asleep. He closes the door and makes his way to his dorm. Again, he is relieved to see that Blaise and the others are also asleep. He undresses, crawls into bed and falls fast asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

Draco dashes out of bed, dresses and quickly makes his way to the Great Hall. He's missed breakfast, but McGonagall was going to have test results and class rankings available to the graduating seventh years. As he runs into the Hall, Astoria sees him. "Draco!"

He stops in mid-race and turns to his beloved. "Hey! You were asleep when I got back last night. I didn't want to wake you."

"We need to talk," she says solemnly.

He kisses her gently on the cheek, "I know."

"Let's see what your class rankings are and then go to the Room of Requirement," she suggests.

"Agreed." He takes her hand and they make their way to the crowd gathering. They spot the Golden Trio looking at the board.

"WHAT?!" a shocked female voice says, with disappointment. "This can't be!"

Draco realizes it's Hermione's voice he heard.

"It's all right, Hermione," Ron consoles.

"You don't understand," she moans. "It was my dream to be valedictorian! Now, it's ruined!"

Harry chimes in, "You still did very well. Salutatorian's nothing to sneeze at."

"I know," she whines, "but I was so close! If I'd just written a little more on my history exam, I would've made valedictorian!"

"You wrote THIRTY PAGES!" Ron's posits.

The trio slink off in silence. Hearing this bit of information makes Draco even more anxious to get over to the results. "Back away! Coming through!" He commands, as the crowd parts, making him a pathway. He touches the paper and nerves take over. "You look."

Astoria looks at the results and squeals. "Draco! Look!"

He swallows the lump in his throat and looks. There, in black and white, for all to see, are the rankings:

Valedictorian: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Salutatorian: Hermione Jean Granger

Third: Leif Ian Sommerby

Fourth: Neville Longbottom

Fifth: Harry James Potter

Sixth: Pansy Parkinson

Seventh: Millicent Bulstrode

Eighth: Helen Burke

Ninth: Jason Xavier Borgin

Tenth: Tom Liam Smythe

"I can't believe it!" He exclaims.

"Your parents are going to be so excited!" Astoria's jumping up and down as best she can at twenty-four weeks, in delight.

"I'll write them after we talk."

The couple make their way through the crowd of cheers and boos and go to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, Draco creates a couch and helps his beloved sit. "McGonagall told me that she proposed an alternative plan for you to finish at Hogwarts."

"She did. When did you talk to her?"

"Last night after I got back. She proposed an alternative for me too."

"What?" She asks, worried.

"She suggested we delay the teaching position and possibly the wedding until after the babies turn a year old."

"I...is th...that what you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"Lemme ask you something," she begins, hesitantly, "do you want to marry me and do you want these babies?"

A tear rolls down his cheek. "I love you and I love these babies."

"But you don't want to marry me! Dad was right!" she yells.

"I do want to marry you," he insists.

"But not right now."

Draco is getting annoyed. "I didn't say that." He inhales and then continues, "I think we should talk about our options." He pulls out the parchment from his pocket. "I have the betrothal form. Our fathers drafted it after the New Year's Ball, before we told them we were pregnant. Your father gave us his blessing and I signed the form." He hands it to her. She unrolls and reads it.

"I wish we didn't have to have a betrothal agreement, but I'm underage," she laments.

He stands up, begins pacing and ruffles his hair out of frustration. "Look. I love you. I love our babies. I want to marry you. I'm feeling overwhelmed. Do you understand that? My father got put in Azkaban. I was pressured to assassinate Dumbledore under the threat of the Dark Lord killing my parents. The Dark Lord used my home as his headquarters. I got arrested after he was defeated. I spent time in Azkaban. I was put on trial. I found out I was going to become an older brother AND a father of twins. I'm graduating and have a teaching job lined up. I'm also betrothed to marry. This has all happened in a span of just over two years! Of course I'm overwhelmed."

Tears stream down her face as she sits, watching him pace.

He returns to his seat and looks at Astoria. "I want us to discuss our options. I'm not saying I want to cancel our wedding and run out on you and the twins. I must confess that I felt like it for about one second last night, but I love the three of you too much to do that. First, what do you want to do?"

"First, I want to marry you before these babies are born. Second, I want to take McGonagall up on her offer for me to sit out next year and come back the next year to finish my studies. Third, although you sitting out a year is so tempting, I'd rather you go ahead and take the teaching position this coming year."

He pauses and mulls over what she said. "Okay. Here's what I want to do. I also want to marry you before the babies are born, and I want to teach this fall. I think that's wise for you to sit out a year as long as you promise me that you'll resume your eduction the next year. So, we've got those questions resolved."

"Good."

"One last thing we've got to consider is the wedding itself. Do we want a small ceremony now and a big wedding after the babies are born or do we just want one wedding? My parents are against doing a big wedding now. Your father didn't say one way or another last night; all he said was he wants McGonagall to do our wedding."

"I don't want two weddings," she replies definitively. "Everyone already knows we're pregnant, so let's just go ahead and have our big wedding this summer. I can't wait to become Mrs. Malfoy."

"I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Malfoy too." He places a gentle kiss on her lips. "So, it's decided, Mrs. Malfoy, we're getting married this summer."

"Mrs. Malfoy. I love the sound of that!" Astoria giggles and looks down. Her abdomen is moving from side to side. "I think our children approve."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Draco turns the couch into a double bed and the couple takes this time to cuddle, just the four of them, away from the stresses of graduation, the wedding and birth, and the teaching position. Letters to their parents can wait.

* * *

_-End of Chapter 7_


End file.
